


Knight of Blood

by Lexebug



Series: Troll Studies [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexebug/pseuds/Lexebug
Summary: Karkat Vantas, Knight of Blood.





	Knight of Blood

Karkat Vantas was so, so tired of all this bullshit. He was just done with it. They were hurtling through fuck-knows-where at top speed, but still not fast enough to get anywhere in a reasonable amount of time, and all his friends were trying to grow up and grow stronger, when they had so much more to worry about.

They didn’t even have a single god tier, barely any levels on the echeladder between the twelve of them, and constant feuding. All they had was an essentially invincible boss battle ahead, a shit ton of dead Aradiabots, and a pile of horns. Oh, and contact with four pieces of absolute garbage that were doing nothing except making everything worse. They would have properly claimed their ultimate prize if it wasn’t for their session interfering. Or, the thought nagged at him, if he hadn’t fucked it up personally.

If he hadn’t failed as a knight and messed up the genesis frog. If he hadn’t been so lazy and irresponsible and hadn’t just wanted to get it over with to make their new universe and go somewhere familiar. Start his own new world, maybe become whatever that new world’s version of a Threshecutioner. But Karkat Vantas didn’t get any of that, because he fucked up. And it was his fault that his friends were going to die against an immovable boss that he had no hope of defeating. The fearless, strong leader, struck down by a dog. Or something. 

But he had to keep going. He had to grin and bear it, take it on the chin, whatever bullshit phrase you wanted to use, he was going to do it. Because his team needed him. They were about to fall apart, and they needed him to hold them together. “Hey, Karkat, come take a nap in the hornpile; you look exhausted!” Feferi called from the pile. Karkat shook his head. 

“I told you fuckers not to sleep!” So the brave knight shouldered on through it all.


End file.
